There is known from patent document CH 662 698 a watch case including a back cover separable from the caseband, such back cover forming, with the two bracelet attachments, one and the same piece. In this document the bracelet attachment comprises a base at the ends of which are located two horns serving for attaching the bar for securing the bracelet, the base of this attachment being connected to the back cover by a bridge. The bridge of such attachment takes the form of a rectangular parallelepipedon and the base of the attachment, of elongated form and oriented transversally to the bridge, exhibits an external surface located in the same plane as the external surface of said back cover of such watch case, the transversal cross-section of the base having the form of a triangle with a truncated external angle.
Each of the horns takes the form of a rectangular parallelepipedon located on one of the ends of the base of the attachment. Given that the cross-section of the base is of a truncated triangular form, the horn has a general orientation the direction of which is slightly angularly separated relative to the direction perpendicular to the plane defined by the external surface of the back cover of the watch case.
The attachment described in this document exhibits the following difficulty: the truncated triangular cross-section of the base associated with two horns each having the form of a rectangular parallelepipedon brings about manufacture in several stages necessitating at least one machining stage. This document thus describes a watch case exhibiting attachments with simple geometric forms but necessitating a relatively difficult putting into practice thereof.
A first purpose of the invention is to provide a watch case comprising a back cover separable from the caseband and forming, together with two attachments for securing a bracelet, one and the same piece, each attachment including two horns the general orientation of which exhibits an angular separation relative to the median plane three o'clock-nine o'clock of said watch case for a relatively modest manufacturing cost.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide such a watch case with horns having a form adapted to define a blind hole intended for the end of at least one securing means for said bracelet.